


An attempt at fishing

by lusium



Series: A New Home [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hicup gets a fish bath, This is what spawned the entire thing, just the fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusium/pseuds/lusium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathis decides to assist a fishing boat, nobody expects it. But nobody objects to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An attempt at fishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is what spawned the entire thing okay, just him fishing. His face underwater.

He felt the boats just above him, could feel how they disrupted the water, made unnatural waves. But he knew what they were doing. They were fishing, sure he may have been a bit… large to fit on a boat, but nobody said he couldn’t help with the fishing. Especially since he could probably catch more than the nets could. Which was how he ended up staring at the bottom of a boat, drifting lazily through the cold embrace of the tides, waiting for it to catch up so he knew where they were going.

It had occurred to him to simply go fetch fish from another site, but then that wouldn’t really be fair, since he wouldn’t learn about the fishing spots that they used normally, so he wouldn’t be able to find them easily if he needed to. So he remained, waiting until it had gone a few paces ahead to finally start swimming after it again. Though as the seconds ticked by, he grew bored of waiting, and decided to surface just enough to where they could see him. His remaining tusk barely missing the front of the boat as he grunted a greeting.

Judging by the reactions he was given, they weren’t expecting him. Which didn’t matter much since he’d pressed his face against the back of the boat, and was steadily pushing it forward, listening intently for any direction that might have been yelled out, and paying a bit more attention to how the boat swayed, in the event they decided to try and turn the boat without telling him.

In less time than it would have took normally, he’d managed to get the boat to the fishing spot, and now drifted under the water to watch what the nets were doing, his pupils wide open to see the net with curiosity.

Only once he saw it grab some fish, (most of which had escaped) did he understand what they were doing. Prompting him to surface just long enough for the vikings on the boat to see him look at the school of fish, then to the net, and the boat itself, before he dove. Disappearing into the frigid depths to dive deep enough to where he could look up and see the fish swirling around. His wings flicking slightly to keep him steady before he shot up.

Breaching the surface with a tusk first, he managed to twist himself enough to where he wouldn’t land on the boat, rather landing just a few feet from it, and causing quite a few waves to rock it about. Though he didn’t seem to notice, simply swimming over to the boat to adjust how his head was so that his tusk didn’t destroy anything, and promptly dropped the mouthful of fish he had, into the boat. Looking oh so proud of himself as the vikings aboard the ship were immediately covered by the slimey creatures.

By the time they had returned to Berk, he still had a mouthfull of fish, as well as the entire boat. The three vikings that had been inside, had ended up on the back of his neck, since they’d ended up with several fish in their shirts, boots, and in one terrible instance, pants. He didn’t mind, it just meant he didn’t mess something up. Since he’d seen the amount of fish that they had usually pulled in weeks before, when he’d been stuck in his human form. 

And by his estimation, this was _much_ more fish than they would catch in a single trip. As judged by the reactions from the people who were at the docks waiting for the boat to come in with the haul. He couldn’t help but inwardly laugh at the expressions, mentally telling himself to wait before he would drop the fish. Pressing the boat as far into the docks as he could without destroying something. And carefully adjusted to let the three vikings onto the wooden docks.

Whereas he himself, had moved to climb onto the smooth slope of the beach, careful to not break anything that may have been left out the night before. Briefly catching sight of the Tiny Alpha flying overhead, and the surprised sound from the human companion. Hathis forced himself not to grin, or he’d lose quite a few fish. Even as he lumbered carefully through the village, surprisingly aware of where his tusk and tail was, before pausing right in the middle of the plaza, and dropped the fish. Sitting down with a pleased look on his face.

Even as he heard Valka start laughing at something, where sparing a glance down, he was able to see the four-winged jumper of clouds covered in the fish, seeming rather distraught. But at least nobody was hurt… well, except for maybe the fish.

* * *

“... So, you went out with the fishing boat.” Hiccup said after a moment, trying to understand what was being said. Hathis simply nodded his head, and motioned to the (significantly smaller) mountain of fish still sitting in the middle of the plaza, dragons having passed by and grabbed mouthfuls of the fish. He still looked proud of himself.

“And you filled the boat.” Oh, Hiccup was still talking, he better nod. “And you ended up getting fish all over the fishermen?” Another nod. “And now there’s fish all over the plaza.” Yep, thats exactly what happened.

“... well, that takes care of the fishing issues we’ve been having… Uh, good job I guess?” Hiccup said, uncertain of what to do in the current situation.

Hathis simply grunted happily, and carefully nudged Hiccup with his tusk towards the mountain of fish, surprised at the compliance of the small boy before he’d taken a smaller mouthful, (saw a look of terror flash across hiccups face) and dropped it on him. Laughing slightly as the fish managed to wiggle its way into the boy’s shirt, and his boot.

“Oh real funny!” Hiccup yelped, trapped in the tiny mountain of fish, and having to suffer through the feeling of ice-cold fish sliding across his stomach, all because the Bewilderbeast wanted a _laugh_. Oh great, now toothless was laughing.

“Thats it, no more relaxed swimming for… two weeks.” Hiccup announced, hearing Hathis whine, “... Okay one week” another whine, “4 days” Whining, “... 2 days” louder whine. “Okay one day, no swimming and thats final.” Hiccup decided, crossing his arms over his chest as the fish finally slid out from the bottom of his shirt, and hit the other fish with a disgusting squelching sound.

 

“... Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to wash dragon saliva, and fish slime off of me.”  
Hathis watched in relative silence as the boy disappeared into his house, and laughed a little bit louder, pushing himself back to his feet as he stalked back to where he’d been laying originally, a large flat plane of ice marking his bed area. 

Staying strong even as he through the entirety of his weight down on it without thinking much of it.  
He was definitely going to do that again. Not tomorrow, but maybe next week… or the week after that. Depending on when they would need more fish. He’d heard someone say they’d end up having fish for breakfast, and dinner for the next month. So he’d join the fishing boat whenever they next went out. That’s for sure.


End file.
